Will
"That's messed up! Never trust engines with crappy paint schemes!" -Will, The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying Will, sometimes referred as William, is the deuteragonist in Rails of Highland Valley. He has a brother named Zach. Bio Will works for the Norfolk Southern Railroad and is proud of it. He is a hard worker, but likes to play video games or research NASA in his free time. He is an expert on NASA history and space equipment and likes to share his knowledge with the others, who are often impressed with how much he knows. Will is also into sports cars, especially Corvettes, and would want to be one if he wasn't a locomotive. He even works on sports cars occasionally and shows off his skills as a mechanic. He also criticizes CSX sometimes, such as calling their paint scheme crappy. His favorite assignment is to pull autorack trains, especially if they could be carrying Corvettes or other sports cars he likes. In Right of Way, he and the others kicked Dave and Larry out of the yard for messing with Nicholas. In the Computer short, he caught Jordan making bad stuff out of the engines and reported him to Mr. Edwards. In Special Visitor, he was the first member of the main cast to meet Jacob. He then took Jacob to the yard for him to meet everyone else. In Beaten Up, he and Nicholas beat up Jordan and made the other engines laugh. In The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying, he and Nicholas were burdened with a lot of extra work until Zach and Michael came to help out. Later after Michael stalled on the mainline, Will was the only engine available to rescue him. In Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave, he confronted Dave alongside Josiah and Shawn after he pointlessly grounded Cure Dream over teasing him about a red signal. In The Haunting from Canada, he teased Nicholas after hearing about his freakout. Later on, he and the others freaked out themselves. One day, Adam threw trash at Will just for fun, so Will and his friends gave Adam a payback by beating him up and sending him running loose down the line until he crashed into Jose, Waidy, Dave, and Larry. In Mordecai's Revenge on Nicky, he confronted Nicky along with Kerry and Josiah after he pointlessly tried to fire Mordecai from NS for nothing. Later in Nicholas' Revenge on Josh, he confronted Josh along with Zach, Ryusei, Momoka, and Kerry for damaging Nicholas' computer screen. Even later on in Benjamin's Revenge on Waidy, he confronted Whiner with Cure Dream, Lily, and Nicholas for putting CP logos on Ben for no reason. In Cameron Tricks His Friends, he and Eileen were assigned to take a freight train to Kansas City. He is voiced by willferguson321 and his text to speech voice is VoiceForge David. Basis Will is an NS C40-8 that uses the running number 8716. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Special Visitor * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Rivalry on the Railroad * Clean Operation * Highland Valley Hobos (does not speak) Shorts * Computer * Midnight Robbery * Beaten Up * Troublesome Cars (mentioned) * Dave Screws up Twice * Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave * Trouble with Barbecue Sauce (does not speak) * Will's Revenge on Adam * Mordecai's Revenge on Nicky * Nicholas' Revenge on Josh * Benjamin's Revenge on Waidy * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Lilim's Revenge on Neville Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special * Tale of a J Class Trivia * He is named after his voice actor, willferguson321, who is a real life friend of the creator's. * He could also be named after Will Colson, the conductor in Unstoppable. * In an early development, his number was going to be 8761 (same as Brian's number), but the last 2 digits on were switched for his final number. In an earlier development, he was going to be an NS C40-9. * He is the second main character in the series. * He was the first character to visually appear in the series. * He also appears in Tales on Springfield Railroad as C40-8W #8322. ** He was also likely to appear in Tales on Harrison Rails as UP C40-8 #9218 before the creator of that series cancelled the plan for unknown reasons. Gallery Category:Characters Category:GE Locomotives Category:Male Characters Category:Locomotives Category:Protagonists Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Characters named after people the creator knows in real life Category:Youtube users Category:Standard cabs Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Characters that got revenge on other characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters that have a sibling Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Characters with non-insulting nicknames Category:Gamers Category:Mechanics Category:Unstoppable characters Category:Rails of North America characters Category:Rails of Meadow Hill characters Category:Rails of the Mojave characters